ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mongolia/Late CtW
In Renovatio Europam, your family has come to control the western lands of the Chagatai. Although you are just one of the many factions to arise after the fall of the Mongol Empire, you are now a major power in the region. In addition to hosting coal in Khwarezmia; bison in Cumania; and horses in your capital of Turkestan,you have an even better resources: two armies, courtesy of your capital, Turkestan, and the territory of Balkhash. Your tech tree is also changed, as while you are able to research Five Pillars from the House of Worship, your navy is restricted to the Dromond until you survive to the Imperial Era. With these armies, many parts of the world are now opened to you and you will have to decide where to go, but ideally you should first overrun Uyghurstan first. In addition to providing you with tribute, Uyghurstan has both silk and tribute, which can help you later on. Next, use your remaining army to seize Afghanistan — Afghanistan also has a supply base as well as valuable resources which are ideal for making your economy more efficient. Once this is done, you should have a grand total of 3 armies, and a modest amount of tribute. You may then choose to invade Western Asia for more tribute and armies and seek a drive towards the Atlantic. Even so, it might be wiser to attack China — the rebels of Wu are highly ambitious and seek to rebuild the Chinese empire. If left alone, the Chinese may grow and eventually become too powerful to be destroyed, so you need to think of a means of forestalling them. Northern Asia has five supply centres. Leaving the Chinese or Japanese to claim these to threaten you would be a major mistake, so you need to be wary. On the other hand, however, if you do not work quickly, you may be facing Russians or Turks on your doorstep, if they should choose for eastward expansion. Diplomacy may be key to survivng the early game — keep the eastern and western halves of the CtW map disunited, and you should be able to survive easily. Diplomacy-wise, you have 2 potential allies to the west - France and Spain. If you are able to increase the number of territories you control to at least 8 by turn 3, Spain will immediately offer an alliance. Increasing the fortification level of your capital ot 8 by turn 3 also allows you to ally with France, so consider doing these ASAP. Ultimately, building a mainland Asian power base might be the best way forward due to the restrictions on your naval development. center CtW objectives *Conquer the entire map or acquire ten colonies *Secondary tasks: **Increase the number of territories you control to 8 by turn 3 to obtain an alliance with Castille. **Raise Turkestan to level 8 by turn 4 to obtain an alliance with France. Initial Start * Territories: Turkestan (capital, level 4, horses); Khwarezmia (level 3, coal); Balkhash (level 2, 1 x supply), Cumania (level 1, bison) * file:tribute.png: 30 * file:bonus.png: Cultural Dominance Category:CtW